Transformers: Animated Skystreak Style!
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: This is just the basic storyline with an OC. GO to my profile for the improved version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This story isn't very original. Basically, it's Transformers:Animated with an OC I made up on the fly. I'll make a little profile thing after my Author's Note. I hope you all enjoy. Or at least give me ideas in order to improve my story. Anyway, first is the proflie, then the story. ONWARD!**

* * *

Designation: Skystreak**  
**

Age: 14 vorns(one vorn= about 83 Earth years)

Creators: Yoketron and Jazz. Prowl adopted her after Yoketron was offlined. Jazz probably already entered the Elite Guard when Prowl entered Yoketron's dojo. (Its just what I'm guessing. Excuse me if the TV series never clearly stated what happened). I'm also pretending Ultra Magnus is her adopted grandfather.

Looks: She's a black and white Seeker femme.(I know neither Yoketron or Jazz are flyers but for the sake of my storyline just go along with it, please.)

Personality: She takes after Jazz, personality-wise. Right down to his slang and interest in organics. She's also got a little crush on Optimus*hint,hint*

Mods: She was born with the ability to turn invisible at will. Medics have tried to figure out how it happened but they all concluded that she was born with it. She has no blasters, blades, etc. Though I'll probably give her some as the story progresses.

* * *

_"Many millions of years ago, war raged between the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons, for control of the planet Cybertron. The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor. Their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a beleaguered, war-torn planet and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online." _a dull voice droned on and on while a tall red and blue bot, and a slight black and white Seeker femme analyzed the scenes zipping by on the vid-screen.

"What a load of scrap metal." a red and white bot with a chipped chevron commented. "Why do you waste your time on those old _history_ vids?"

"All the great Autobot leaders learned from the past" the bot said while the femme simply said "Cuz Ah wanna."

"Look around you, Prime, Skystreak. The Great War ended centuries ago." the red bot said. "Besides, the vids you're watching are the versions made for younglings. The real thing way much, much worse than this."

"But ya were in th' action, Ratchet!" the femme, Skystreak exclaimed. "Tell us, what were the 'Cons really like?"

Ratchet grimaced. "Trust me, kids. You're better off not knowing.'Besides, it looks like the youngbots could use a servo." Ratchet pointed outside where a large green bot was hanging from a cable attached from his arm and yelling "BUMBLEBEE! My wrecking ball's stuck again!"

"Well then, let's go and get 'em back on task,huh?" Skystreak said cheerfully as she got out of the chair and pulled the bot called Prime out of his own chair. The other two sighed and followed her out to the loading dock.

"Sky, I'm perfectly capable of finding my way to the loading dock without your help." Prime said, trying to keep the heat in his cheek plates repressed. Skystreak let go of his servo, doing nothing to stop the blush. Ratchet just sighed while thinking 'Young love. It'll get you killed' Prime changed the subject quickly.

"Do you ever get the feeling you were programmed for something more than just repairing space bridges?" he asked Ratchet.

"I got a diagnostics program that can delete that feeling like a bad line of code." Ratchet smirked as Skystreak palmed the door open.

Meanwhile, the green bot was still dangling from his wrecking ball. He looked down, swallowed, and shouted "I don't like heights, Bumblebee!"

"Cool your circuits, Bulkhead. I'm working as fast as I can. And you _know_ there's no bot faster!" a yellow minibot yelled back as he climbed his way to the top of the hill where Bulkhead's wrecking ball was stuck. Bumblebee transformed his left servo into a stinger and shot at the rocks around Bulkhead's wrecking ball to loosen them. He transformed his servo back and started kicking away the pieces he blasted.

"Hrgh... I think I'm gonna blow a gasket." Bulkhead groaned.

"Try to hold it in a little lon-GAH!" The entire hill collapsed, causing both Bulkhead and Bumblebee to go falling down towards the ground. "AAAHHHH!" they both yelled as they landed on the ground. It was then that Prime and Ratchet came driving up in their vehicle mode.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" Prime asked as they transformed to robot mode.

"I believe the technical term is 'bunch of big honking rocks jamming space bridge.'" Bumblebee replied as they stood up.

"You know what I don't get?" Bulkhead asked. "Why would anyone _want _to transwarp to this All Spark-forsaken sector?"

"That's not the point, Bulkhead" Prime said gently. "We've got a job to do. No job is insurmountable with the right tools" He pulled out an Energon axe and activated it. "And a little teamwork" He started destroying the rocks that now surrounded the base of the space bridge. "Everyone lend a servo. Bulkhead-" said bot started punching the rocks that flew his way "Yeah Bumblebee-" He shot at the flying rocks instead of punching them. "Come on, Ratchet!" He activated his magnets and stopped the rocks in their path. "You too, Prowl!" Nothing happened. Prime stopped. "Hey, where is Prowl? Now that I look around, where's Skystreak?"

Suddenly there was the soft, disembodied whine of Seeker jets just as a gold shuriken came flying out of the dark. It hit the rock, destroying it, then flew back to the shadow it originated from. "Just have to know the weak spots" the shadow, Prowl, said.

"Yeah. Next time, you might want to give us a little more warning." Prime said, tiredly.

"Now why would we do tha'? It would mess up our timing." Skystreak said as she literally blinked into sight and landed next to her adopted 'Ada'.

Ratchet shook his helm and said, "Young bots, can't live with them, can't melt 'em down for spare parts."

The "young bots" all blinked. Skystreak moved over to Bumblebee and whispered to him, "Why's he so grumpy all the time?"

"You'd be grumpy too if you had one servo in the scrapheap." Bumblebee smirked. That smirk was wiped right off his faceplates when Ratchet hit him across the back of his helm.

"I may have one servo in the scrapheap, but I can STILL HEAR!"

Prime braced his leg against a rock. "Okay, I know we're out here on a thankless assignment in the middle of nowhere. But remember, we're all cogs in the great, big Autobot machine!"

Prowl put a servo to his helm. "Not _this_ speech again." _'No kidding_. _He makes this speech 10 times a solar-cycle.' _The rest of the team thought.

"A machine is better as whole, than any one component part." The asteroid they were on started shaking, but Prime was too busy ranting to notice. The others sure did, and braced for the worst. "Together, we can move mountains!" The space bridge suddenly exploded, throwing everyone off their stabilizing servos. Prowl and Skystreak were able to gain their balance in the air but everyone else was thrown back. "Bad choice of words, Big Bot!" Bumblebee shouted at Prime.

Prime's face mask covered his face and decided to make up for it. He shot a grappling hook at an asteroid above them and pulled Bumblebee out of the way of helm-hunting rocks. Then, he took out his energon axe and hit a big rock about to collide with Ratchet. It shattered into about a million pieces. Prowl's jets failed him at that moment but lucky for Prowl's body and unlucky for his ego, Skystreak caught him by the arm. While that was happening, Prime shot a net behind where Bulkhead was running away from a wave of rocks. Then, he elongated the handle of his axe and used it to vault another wave of rocks. He shot his grappling hook at the control panel and hit the power switch. Immediately, the rocks stopped trying to kill all of them.

Ratchet was fixing Bumblebee's arm, while Prowl and Skystreak landed on the ground. Bulkhead's mouth was hanging open. Prowl strode over and shut his mouth for him while saying "Impressive"

Bulkhead regained his composure and asked "Where'd you _learn_ moves like that?"

Prime put his axe away and replied sheepishly, "I trained at the... Autobot Academy."

Ratchet finished repairing Bumblebee's arm and looked up at Prime. "So, how'd an Academy bot wind up on a broken down maintenance crew?"

Bumblebee looked up at Prime. "Yeah! Shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?"

'If only you knew' Prime thought.

Suddenly they were all bathed in bright blue light. The light was emanating from a fairly large rock. Prime pulled out his axe. "Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea, Boss Bot." Bulkhead warned.

"PRIME! NO!" Ratchet yelled at him but he cut the rock open anyway.

There, sitting there looking very bright and innocent, was an orange box. "What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I dunno." Skystreak said. "Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the Doc Bot can check it out." She reached for it but Ratchet yelled "Leave it!" and she jerked back. "Or batter still, throw it back through the space bridge. This thing wasn't meant to be found."

"What's got you so spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Prime asked just as his com. link beeped.

"Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime, Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime. Unidentified aircraft entering this sector. Energy signature consists of Decepticon warship." a computerized femme voice said.

"Decepticons? That has to be a mistake. the Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago."

"Defeated, not destroyed." Ratchet corrected. "And we're not waiting for them to find it." He transformed to robot mode. "WHAT are you bots waiting for? An _invitation? _Load it up! Pronto!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee lifted the box into Ratchet's trunk.

"Wait Ratchet. Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus Prime asked.

There's no time let's move!" And with that, they all shot off towards the ship

* * *

*Skystreak's POV*

We got to the loading dock of the ship to unload the big orange box thing.

"You're the history bots, Prime, Skystreak. Ever hear of the All Spark?" Ratchet asked as he transformed.

"Yep! Mos' powerful energy source in the whole entire universe!" I said.

"Gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians." Optimus added.

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead deadpanned.

"Here's another one. The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the All Spark out of Decepticon hands. Sent it through a Space Bridge into some far flung corner of the galaxy where no one will ever find it." Ratchet explained.

"So you're saying we found the All Spark. The _real_ All Spark?"

"No. I'm saying, _it _found _us."_

And as if some unspoken signal was triggered, we ran to the bridge of the ship. I was in charge of helping Optimus with Teletraan-1, since the systems have been a bit faulty for the past few cycles.

"Warning." Said Teletraan-1. "Starship approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon warship."

"You wanted to see action kids? Be careful what you wish for." Ratchet said.

"Hello? We're repair bots! Please tell me you're not _actually _thinking of taking on _DECEPTICONS?"_ I positively screeched. To be perfectly honest, I was literally clinging to Dad as he tried to locate the Decepticons _and_ comfort me through the bond at the same time. I must admit he a good multi-tasker.

"Not without backup." I relaxed minutely. "Patch me to Cybertron Command Headquarters."

"Wow. When you want backup go straight to the top." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus Prime." Sentinel Prime said, or as I like to call him, Big Chinned Glitch-head. "You mean they _still_ let you command other Autobots?"

"Don't start, Sentinel." Optimus snapped. "Just put me through to Ultra Magnus."

"Now how could a third rate rock buster possibly merit the Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel drawled.

I thought for a moment, then I said, "Display cargo hold visual."

A picture of the All Spark showed up. "I'll... put you through right away" he said, finally serious.

My grandfather's face showed up at that moment. "Ultra Magnus here, Optimus. We're tracking your aignaal. Probably just a lost skull ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the 'Cons have been wandering the berthery. They wouldn't be so foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, we're sending a strike force to attack if necessary. Meanwhile, you and your bots just sit tight. And Prime, don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming."

That was all he said to Optimus, but then he turned to me. "Sweetspark?" I blinked. "Yeah, sir?" He chuckled. "If there ARE Decepticons, hide. It would kill your creators and I if you got hurt." I nodded. "Say 'Hi' to Daddy for me?"

"Of course, Sweetspark. Prowl, yes? If she gets hurt, it's on your head." And the vid screen turned off.

"Decepticons, still on out tail and closing in fast" Dad reported. "So why dun we see 'em?" I asked.

"Teletraan-1. Set a course for the nearest Space Bridge." Optimus said.

"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight." Bulkhead protested.

"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the All Spark." Optimus said back. "So, we'll set a course for the nearest Space Bridge and blast thriugh whatever debris in our way." And that plan worked for a little while. That is, until we found the ship that's been tracking us.

"Uh... Boss Bot? I don't think we can blast through_ that." _Bulkhead said.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'll be making chapter breaks where ever I see fit, or if someone reviews me and tells me where to break off. Oh! before I forget i should put a disclaimer.**

**I, youllbeinmyheart1997, do not own Transformers: Animated or most of the plot. I own Skystreak, though.**

**Hmm... Now that i think about it, I should add disclaimers to all my other stories, too...**

**Oh well! Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back. Okay I know its been a while but please bear with me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Animated. I only own Skystreak.  
**

* * *

*Recap*

_"Teletraan-1. Set a course for the nearest Space Bridge." Optimus said._

_"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight." Bulkhead protested._

_"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the All Spark." Optimus said back. "So, we'll set a course for the nearest Space Bridge and blast through whatever debris in our way." And that plan worked for a little while. That is, until we found the ship that's been tracking us._

_"Uh... Boss Bot? I don't think we can blast through that." Bulkhead said._

The Decepticon ship was enormous! At least 100 times bigger than our ship right now.

"I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close." Bulkhead continued.

"No one has, and _lived_." Ratchet said grimly.

Optimus looked up from the data-pad he quickly looked at. "It's a command ship. I recognize the markings from the history vids."

"Megatron..." Ratchet whispered in horror.

"MEGATRON?" I shouted. "As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon Leader? Who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?

* * *

*On the Decepticon Ship, The_ Nemesis_: The Bridge*

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries." a pink(I AM NOT PINK! I'M MAGENTA! THERE"S A DIFFERENCE!), black, and silver Seeker bot sneered. "I seriously doubt we'll find this _All Spark_ on such an _insignificant _vessel."

"TRAITOR!" a giant purple and green bot with one optic yelled. "Megatron is smart! Megatron is bold! Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron! And-"

"'And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny' bladdy, blah, blah, blah." A black and purple femme with a spider like appearance interrupted.

"Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick, one-track processor of yours!" She yelled, waving one arm in the air. But then a beam of white light shot her arm. The beam disappeared and ice formed around the femme's arm.

"Az uzual, Blackarachnia. Your demeanor iz unpleazant az zat cursed organic mode of yourz." a purple and tan bot with an optic like a monocle said while putting away his cannons that shot the ice beam.

"Blow it out your actuator, Three-Face." Blackarachnia snapped while cracking the ice off her arm.

The tan bot's face _literally_ changed into a face with a visor and a gap in his denta. "THE NAME IS BLITZWING, INSECT! REMEMBER IT! CUZ ITS THE LAST YOU'LL HEAR BEFORE I-"

Blitzwing's face changed again to a Jack-o-Lantern style face with a red mouth. "Express my feelings in song! The itsy, bitsy spider climbed up the-"

"You wanna battle it out here and now, Blitzwing?" Blackarachnia yelled at him

"Would you three walking malfunctions just keep it down?" the pink(I AM NOT PINK!) bot yelled at them.

"NO ONE MOCKS THE WORD OF MEGATRON!" Lugnut yelled.

At that moment, the door to the bridge opened and in walked a giant gray bot. He was even taller and more massive than Lugnut. His face and body language gave away no emotions and his optics were a blood red. His mere presence brought silence to the bridge. He was the most powerful Decepticon in the galaxy.

He...was Megatron.

Megatron walked across the bridge and stopped right in front of the pink(FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT PINK!) bot. There was a pause. Then, Megatron spoke in a voice of authority. "Starscream. Report."

"Energy readings off the scale, my liege." the bot now known as Starscream said. "Shall I fire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it. Yet."

"Yes, yes, yes! A brilliant strategy! Oh, wise and brave leader." Starscream simpered.

* * *

*Skystreak's POV*

I watched in horror as the giant ship's lasers powered up. "Teletraan-1! Evasive maneuvers!" I yelled. We dodged shot after shot. But I knew we weren't gonna make it for long. "Activate emergency defense system! Code name: Omega!"

"I'm sorry." Teletraan-1 replied "This function has been disabled in compliance with Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve Energon."

"WHAT!" Optimus, Ratchet, and I cried out. We kept dodging all the lasers the 'Cons shot at us. Eventually, one of the shots came within a cyber-inch of us and we swerved to avoid another laser.

"Warning. Asteroid field. Initiating alternate route."

"Gr... Override!" I yelled. We kept dodging, but one shot scraped our hull.

"GAH!" Everyone shouted as we fell to the floor.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" I moaned from my position on the floor.

* * *

*Decepticon Ship*

"I've got a match on the energy reading" Blackarachnia reported. "If it's _not _the All Spark, it's something just as powerful."

"I volunteer to deploy and _breach _the Autobot ship!" Starscream announced. Megatron's servo lashed out and grabbed Starscream's wing.

"I didn't spend the last 4 million solar-cycles searching for the All Spark just so _you _could lay your greasy wings on it!" Megatron increased the pressure on Starscream's wing, leaving a dent in it. "Ow ow!"

He brought Starscream up to him so he could look optic-to-optic. "I will use its power into the ultimate weapon, and _crush _the Autobots underfoot."

Then he walked out of the bridge without a backwards glance.

"Well... This is _fixed _then." Starscream whispered hatefully.

* * *

Megatron was standing at the door of the _Nemesis_ when Starscream walked in. Apparently, Megatron wasn't in the mood to deal with Starscream because he snapped, "What do you want now, Starscream?"

Starscream walked up to Megatron, reached up and patted his back. Then he stepped back and bowed. "Only to wish you luck, my liege."

"I do not believe in luck." And with that, Megatron transformed and took off.

Back on the _Nemesis_, Starscream smirked evilly. "Neither do I."

What Megatron didn't know, was that there was an online detonator on his back. In exactly the same spot Starscream patted his back.

* * *

*Skystreak POV*

I was full on panicking. It only got worse as Teletraan-1 displayed an imaged of an incoming spacecraft. To all of our horror, it transformed into a giant gray and red bot. And when i say giant, I mean GIANT.

"Is that... Megatron?" Optimus whispered.

"You never said he was so big."(1) Bulkhead said

"You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee half-shouted.

_'That should've been obvious he could fly.' _I thought to Dad and he sent his amusement to me.

Megatron came right at our ship and we all braced for impact... but he went right over us.

"Huh... Guess he wasn't coming for us" Bulkhead said hopefully, but that hope was shot down

The ship shook violently and we all fell to the ground again. An astro-second later, the roof slowly started to melt.

Optimus groaned before shouting orders. "Prowl! Hold the ship steady! Ratchet! Seal the hull breach! Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Guard the All Spark! I'll hold off Megatron!"

"An' me?" I shouted at Optimus.

"Skystreak! Turn invisible and prime up the stasis pods!" Optimus shouted. "I've got a feeling we'll need them."

"But! We're repair bots! We're not programmed for this kind of action!" Bumblebee protested.

"Then consider this an upgrade." Optimus' answer was that simple.

I turned invisible and ran towards the stasis pods. They were right next door to the bridge. I primed 6 of them, one for each of us.

Then, I went down to the loading dock where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were 'guarding' the All Spark.

'_Yeah right. Like we, a bunch o' rejects, could do _anything _to protect the All Spark from Megatron.' _ I thought.

Halfway to the cargo hold, there was a giant explosion that knocked me off my stabilizing servos and into the only data file cabinet on the ship.

* * *

*The _Nemesis_*

Starscream watched gleefully as the Autobot ship slowly made a decline in altitude.

"YES!" he shouted "Alright. Solemn face, solemn face." Then he walked back to the bridge.(2)

* * *

*Skystreak's POV*

I fell front first onto the floor and the cabinet fell on top of me. And slag, if it wasn't heavy... I tried to get up but it was at least two times as heavy as me. AND it was crushing my wings, which, by the way to you non-fliers out there, slagging hurts!

'_Oww... Ah think it's crushing mah intakes_'

Suddenly, a very bright blue light lit up the hall ways. I looked around as much as I could.

'Dad? What's goin' on?' I thought through the bond

'We are going through a space bridge. Are you alright?' he sent back.

'No. Ah'm stuck under the only data cabinet on the ship' I was going to say more but Optimus said through the comm. link "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Skystreak. Report- GAH!"

"Optimus! Ya a'right?" I shouted to him. The cabinet was really getting heavier, I just knew it.

"Artificial gravity: disabled" Teletraan-1 said.

The Primus-damned cabinet finally floated off me. I kicked it off of me and jetted off to the cargo hold to watch the All Spark.

'Dad, remember to listen to Optimus' I reminded him

'Hn.' I rolled my optics at that.

"Would it kill you bots to say something like 'heads up' or, I don't know, 'Watch out' or-" Optimus' rant traveled all the way down to the cargo bay but it was cut off by Ratchet shouting "INCOMING!"(3)

"Hey, look on the bright side, Optimus. At least someone warned you" I said through the comm. link. Immediately after that, the ship jerked forward so suddenly that I fell onto the floor and Optimus came flying into the cargo hold. He crashed into some pipes that were shaped like a pyramid or something.

"OP, ya okay?" I tried to say. _Tried_ being the key word because a little after Optimus came crashing in, Megatron stomped in and pinned Optimus down with his foot. I noticed that his arm was missing. I suddenly had the urge to laugh but that urge went away pretty quickly when Megatron said, "Now bring me the All Spark, and I _may_ spare your miserable Autobot lives."

I started to slowly ease the All Spark away from Megatron so as not to attract his attention. While I was doing that, Megsy(I think I'll call him that from now on) brought his sword down just as Optimus whipped out his axe. Then, as I seem to have some slightly bad luck this cycle, the All Spark started glowing again.

'No! Come on, don't do that!' I thought to it, like it could hear my thoughts and trying in vain to cover the glow with my invisible body. I froze at that moment because Megsy was staring right at me. Isn't my luck just wonderful?

Fortunately, Optimus took advantage of this distraction and extended his axe's handle to key the pad to open the loading dock.

The atmosphere of whatever planet we were approaching sucked us down the hall. I held down the All Spark with my frame while Optimus and Megatron flew out the door. The next thing that happened was that I heard Megatron yelling out and totally faded out in the roar of the atmosphere.

Optimus crawled back up the hallway and closed the door. "Get to the stasis pods now."

"Got it." We both ran to the bridge. "Everyone to the stasis pods!"

It was Bumblebee, Dad, and I on one side. Then, on the other side it was Bulkhead, Ratchet... Where's Optimus?

"What about you?" Bumblebee yelled through the comm. link.

"Not until I steer us clear us this populated sector!" he yelled back.

A few astroseconds later, he got into his pod.

"Initiating emergency stasis mode." Teletraan-1 said. My last though was 'Ah wonder what populates this planet...' And with that, I fell into stasis.

* * *

**(1) That's what she said... (My friends would crack up if they saw this)**

**(2) One of my favorite quotes in this series**

**(3) All time favorite quote!**

**A/N: What do you think? I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in about a week... It's almost finals week and I've got 2 majors band concerts soon so... Anyway, I thank everyone who actually bothers to read my stories and please review or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's chapter 3! I thank all the people who have been reading this and 'kimmay94' for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I've always wondered what being in stasis is like so this chapter is my theory of what happens during stasis. I hope it doesn't make too many people mad.  
**

* * *

*Skystreak's dream in stasis*

I felt my systems slowly cycle online. My first conscious thought was 'It feels like Bulkhead landed on me, no offense. Love ya, Bulk. Oh great. Only three astroseconds online and already Ah'm goin' crazy'

I looked around feeling totally confused. I was surrounded by white, white ground, white sky, white everything. I stood up and started to walk around, no real intent of doing anything other than find someone to talk to. I dunno, it's just something about silence that puts me on edge and makes me very paranoid. In order to keep the silence from driving my crazy, I began to sing. For some reason, I've always loved singing just about everything. **(A/N: Mary-Sue/cliche moment coming right up).** I decided to sing a song Father used to sing to me if I was having trouble with other younglings.

_Come stop yer cryin', it'lll be alright_

_Just take mah servo, hold it tight  
_

_Ah will protect ya from all around ya  
_

_Ah will be here, don'tcha cry  
_

_Fer one so small, ya seem so strong  
_

_Mah arms will hold ya, keep ya safe and warm  
_

_This bond between us can't be broken  
_

_Ah will be here, don'tcha cry  
_

_Cuz you'll be in mah spark  
_

_Yes, you'll be in mah spark  
_

_From this orn on, now and foreva' more  
_

_You'll be in mah spark, no matta' what they say  
_

_You'll be here in mah spark. _

_Always.  
_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
_

_They jus' don't trust what they can't explain  
_

_Ah know we're diff'rent, but, deep inside us  
_

_We're not that diff'rent at all  
_

_And you'll be in mah spark  
_

_Yes, you'll be in mah spark  
_

_from this orn on, now and foreva' more  
_

Suddenly, a voice joined in and I stopped singing. The voice was a voice I haven't heard since... since Father offlined

_Don't listen to them cause what do they know?_

_We need each other  
_

_To have, to hold  
_

_They'll see in time. I know  
_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on  
_

_They'll see in time. I know  
_

"Come on sweetspark. I know you can sing better than that." the voice said from behind me. So I started singing again

_We'll show them together cuz_

_You'll be in my spark  
_

_Believe me, you'll be in my spark  
_

_From this orn on, now and forever more  
_

_Ooh, you'll be in my spark  
_

_No matter what they say  
_

_You'll be here in my spark, always  
_

_Always_

_Ah'll be with you_

_Ah'll be there for ya always_

_Always and always_

_Jus' look_ _over yer sh__oulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Ah'll be there, oh yeah__  
_

I finished singing and turned around slowly, not even daring to let myself believe that it was him.

But, of course, it was. Yoketron was standing right there, looking exactly like he did the last time I saw him. Pure white and gold armor with that piece of cloth he's so fond of around his waist. He just stood there with a smile on his faceplates and his arms spread out, indicating that he wanted a hug. I slowly walked forward and touched his shoulder. My servo made contact with a warm, solid, not-my-imagination shoulder and surged forward to hug him tightly.

We hugged for Primus-knows how long as I started to shake. He started to stroke my wings in order to calm me down.

"Father... Ah missed ya so much."

I missed you too, my sparkling" he responded.

I pulled back and glared playfully at him. "Ah ain't a sparklin' anymore! Ah'm almost 15 vorns old!"

"You'll always be a sparkling to me. And I'm sure Prowla and Jazz feel the same." he pointed out.

"Yeah, Ah guess so... On another servo, where are we?" I asked.

"the border between the living world and the Well of All Sparks. It is where bots in stasis come to stay until they either wake up or pass on."

I thought for a little bit, then said "Does that mean Dad and the others are here somewhere? An'd what 'bout ya?"

"Prowla and the rest of your crew is here. However, this area is gigantic; even bigger than Cybertron. It was probably change that I met you. As for me, Primus was nice enough to send me to this place in order to comfort those who would potentially hurt themselves mentally and move onto the Well before their time" He was starting to sound like a teacher.

"How do we know when it's time to go back to the living?" I interrupted.

"You simply fall asleep in here and wake up in the living world. Now, enough stasis talk. How are Prowla and Jazz?"

After that, we talked about the online. While we were talking, I suggested trying to look for the others.

"How is Jazz's job?"

"He's now the Third in Command of the Elite Guard. Ain't that awesome?" I said excitedly.

"Indeed. Does that mean you've visited him? What about Prowla?"

"Ah think he visited over there once... But after that, he took off to the meteoroid that me and rest of us were assigned to."

"Has he been keeping up with his training?"

"Uhh... Ah think so."

"Did he find another master?"

"No. atfa' ya offlined, he refused to be trained by anybot else."

"I hope he at least had a relationship."

"Ew..."

"It's how you came online"

But that was the end of that conversation because we came across Ratchet tinkering with one of his medic tool things.

"Heya Ratchet!" I called at him and he looked up at me and Father.

"Well," Father said, slightly surprised. "It's been a very long time"

"Right back at'cha, Yoketron" Ratchet said back.

"Uh... Ya guys know each other?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"We go back to the Great War. Of course, I was just joining the field medics. He-" Ratchet pointed at Father."-was at least a vorn older than me."

"Whoa, Father. You're super old." I said, suddenly very tired.

Father shrugged. "Ultra Magnus is still older than I am. By at least two or three vorns."

I rolled my optics. "Ah'm surrounded by old bots"

"Excuse me?" Ratchet said. Father and I just laughed. I ex-vented loudly.

"Father, Ah'm tired." I said and ex-vented again. Ratchet ex-vented as well. Then We both collapsed.

"I'll see you later, Yoketron." Ratchet said to Father, tiredly.

"Till all are one." he replied. Then, Ratchet fell into recharge.

"Say hello to Prowla and Jazz for me." Father said to me.

"Mhm..."

"I love you, sweetspark." Father pressed a kiss to my forehelm.

"Love ya too Father." And I fell into recharge.

* * *

**A/N: I told you there was a Mary-sue moment or cliche or whatever you wanna call it. I wrote Prowl's name 'Prowla' when Yoketron says it because that's what it sounds like.**

** So how was it? I'm sure there are different ways of being in stasis but that was my idea. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long(I like to pretend people read this). I thank every single person who reads this, even if you don't like it and just read it to see what kind of mistakes I made. But guess what? I am now part of the after-school band Board! Pat my head! Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

Normal talk

"Talking"

~Bond~

_'Thoughts_'

'Comm. Link'

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Say hello to Prowla and Jazz for me." Father said to me._

_"Mhm..."_

_"I love you, sweetspark." Father pressed a kiss to my forehelm._

_"Love ya too Father." And I fell into recharge._

"Ugh, mah helm." I groaned after onlining from stasis. I think one thing that contributed to my sore helm was the sudden flow of Energon to my processor. Another thing was the super annoying alarm Teletraan-1 was blaring.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus asked to no one in particular.

"And what's with the alarm?" Bumblebee asked.

I saw this weird brown slimy thing coming in through the vents.

"Maybe this thing-AH!" I had reached toward it and, as if it had eyes, it latched onto my servo. Immediately it felt like my servo was burning.

"OW!" I screamed and shook my arm, trying to dislodge it. Ratchet's magnets got the thing off and the pain vanished like I imagined it.

Ratchet scanned it and said "Whatever it is, it's definitely made of circuitry. And... something else."

While he pondered that, Optimus pulled me over to the control panel. "Scan the area and see if there's trouble outside."

I rolled my optics. "Why can't ya do it on yer own?" I teased. "Teletraan-1. Scan the area. See what's going on out there."

"Scanning" Teletraan-1 replied. And after a little while, an image showed up on the vid-screen. A bunch of tiny bots were trying to defeat a giant squishy thing the size of the warehouse next to it.

"Looks like those guys could use some help" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, even so, we don't want to attract attention in case the Decepticons are out there watching." Optimus mused. Then, he took my advice and said, "Teletraan-1. Scan the local life forms."

"We can take on their appearance and blend in better."

"With the exception of Skystreak." Dad interjected.

"But why not?" I whined.

"First, I do not see any flying machines, except those little bots and I doubt you'd want to be one of those. Second, you have no weapons to defend yourself with. Third, what would I tell Jazz if you got hurt?" Dad ranted, waving his arms in the air. Suddenly, the ground had a very engaging look about it. I stayed like that until Dad came out from his scan.

"Skystreak, look at me." I looked up. "We will be fine. You stay here and watch the ship for us, okay?"

"A'right, Dad." I said, still sad about not going with them.

By then, all the others had their new vehicle modes and all stood in a line.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded.

Now, instead of 5 bots, there were 5 vehicles. According to Teletraan-1, Optimus was a 'fire truck', Dad was a 'motorcycle', Bumblebee was a 'sports car', Bulkhead was an 'armored van', and Ratchet was an 'ambulance'.

"Not bad, huh?" Optimus said smugly.

"Suh-weet!" Bumblebee cheered as he a little red dome on the top of his cab.

"Impressive." Dad approved, moving his front wheel.

"Roomy!" Bulkhead said cheerfully.

"Eh... It'll do." Ratchet grumbled.

"Must be nice havin' a foreign vehicle mode, lucky slaggers." I muttered.

"Language, Skystreak." Dad scolded.

"Sorry, Dad."_ 'Not' I thought._

Optimus, Dad, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove out of the bridge but Ratchet stayed behind. Bumblebee stopped in the doorway and said, "You coming Docbot?"

"Someone's gotta analyze this thing." A picture of the thing that clamped onto my showed up on his window-shield. "Besides, who needs a bot with 'one servo in the scrapheap?'"

"Not gonna let that one go, are you?"

"No"

If alt. modes could look sheepish, Bee would've melted into the floor.

After Bee left, Ratchet went off to analyze the brown thing while I watched the others get their afts kicked by the weird organic thing. I guess worst came to worst because they decided to transform to robot mode.

Optimus tried cutting it to pieces but it just kept regenerating. Dad tried his shurikens but those were absorbed. The most effective one was Bulkhead's wrecking balls because they hit it without getting absorbed.

All of a sudden, a tiny organic about the size of my forearm was in the creature's arm-tentacle thing. Bulkhead hit it again and it dropped the little one right into Bumblebee' servos. Then they ran into the warehouse and away from the creature.

Bulkhead shot his wrecking ball right at the creature but it got absorbed. "Uh, Bossbot! I got a problem!"

Optimus ran up to them monster and shot his grappling claw to help. But Dad's shuriken came out of nowhere and sliced Bulkhead's wrecking ball away from him.

~Dad... Why can't you listen ta Optimus?~ I thought through the bond.

Dad hesitated, then leaped at the creature. He was doing well until it caught him around the chassis.

~DAD!~ "PROWL!"

~It's alright...~ Dad said back weakly.

'RATCHET! WE NEED BACK-UP! STAT!' Optimus shouted through the com. link.

'I'm busy!'

'That's an order!

I rolled my optics. "Typical Academy bots... Rather hit a problem than fix it."

'If you bothered to analyze the nano-bots that control the thing you are hitting,' Ratchet said. 'You would know that they are programmed causes them to interpret any unfamiliar material as an invading threat!'

~Dad... Can ya hear me?~ I asked again through the bond.

~Just a little...~ he replied.

~Just hang on!~

'Now, I can whip up a simple override command,' Ratchet continued. 'Or I come out and get my chrome kicked with the rest of you glitches! What's it gonna be?'

I laughed at that.

'R-right! Uh... I'll go with Plan A, but hurry up, okay Ratchet?' Optimus shouted.

'Hey, OP? Dad can still communicate with me. Please save him. Ah dunno what Ah would do without him.' I said, sounding rather pathetic.

'Of course, Skystreak. Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it.' he replied.

Then I switched off the comm. so I wouldn't distract him.

'Ratchet to Prime. I'm beaming the override via Teletraan-1. But these bots are so primitive, you'll have to upload it manually. As far as I can tell from the scan, your creature has concentrated all its higher command functions into a highly protected central processor._ Which means_, the only to deliver this fix is from_ inside_ that thing.' Ratchet explained.

'What happens when that thing eats a whole ship?' Bulkhead asked.

'Yeah. What happens?' I asked

'Well, let's upload this override before we find out. We need someone small and fast.' Optimus said. There was a pause, then...

'Why's everybody looking at me?' Bumblebee protested.

'We can do this if we work as a team, Bumblebee. Bulkhead and I will keep the creature distracted.' Optimus said.

'While I fly all the way up there like Skystreak? As if!'

'Ah am gonna take that as a compliment, Bee.' I said threateningly.

You can do it buddy.' Bulkhead said. 'With a little speed, and a BIG ramp.'

'...You know, all things considered, fixing space bridges wasn't such a bad gig.' And he sped off.

Optimus and Bulkhead kept trying to weaken the creature, but it's like it was getting smarter, somehow. Optimus voiced my thoughts.

'It's certainly getting smarter. Smart like Prowl... Bumblebee! Abort!'

_'Great, they're fighting my Dad's subconsciousness.'_ I thought.

'Can't stop now! I'm almost at launch speed!' Bee replied to Optimus.

'That creature's merged with Prowl's comm. link! It's heard everything we're saying.' Optimus said just before the creature grabbed both him and Bulkhead.

'Oh yeah? Then hear this!' Bumblebee shouted through the comm.

He sped off the edge of the building and straight at the creature's mouth.

'YOU'RE GOING DOWN!' The creature 'ate' Bumblebee and as soon as it did, an electric shock went throughout the creature, turning it to sand.

They all came tumbling out of the sand.

Dad was lying on his back with his battle mask still in place and a bunch of sand covering his chassis. Optimus approached him and knelt down.

Dad retracted his mask and tried to sit up. Key word is try because he fell back down. As he did, the sand on his chassis shifted away, revealing a gaping hole.

'Ratchet, prepare the medi-lab.' Optimus said through the comm. 'We've got a casualty.'

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. **

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! And for reading! And reviewing! And Favoriting! And subscribing! Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only own Skystreak.  
**

* * *

Normal talk

"Talking"

~Bond~

_'Thoughts_'

'Comm. Link'

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Dad was lying on his back with his battle mask still in place and a bunch of sand covering his chassis. Optimus approached him and knelt down._

_Dad retracted his mask and tried to sit up. Key word is try because he fell back down. As he did, the sand on his chassis shifted away, revealing a gaping hole._

_'Ratchet, prepare the medi-lab.' Optimus said through the comm. 'We've got a casualty.'_

I was pacing anxiously in the medi-lab for the others to come back.

"You keep doing that and there will be an indent." Ratchet snapped.

"Well, Ah can't help it!" I snapped back. "Mah dad is the first injured on this planet! What if there's somethin' in the air? What if it's like that corrodin' stuff Sentinel always warned me 'bout?"

"I highly doubt it." Ratchet said. "This planet would be a wasteland if there was."

I sighed. "Yeah, Ah guess."

At that moment, they all came into the medi-lab. Bulkhead transformed and lifted up Dad onto the medical berth.

"Nice job, there." I said, looking at Bulkhead's severed servo.

"Skystreak." Ratchet barked. "Help Bulkhead with his servo."

"But-" I started. I really wanted to see if dad was gonna be alright, but Ratchet glared at me.

I sighed and took Bulkhead's servo and looked at it.

A few kliks later, Bulkhead flexed his newly repaired servo. "Good as new. Thanks, Streak."

"No prob." I said back.

"Wish I could say the same for Prowl." Ratchet reported. And the tension came back into the room.

"Is he gonna... you know... Go offline?" Bumblebee asked, still in his vehicle mode.

"Well, he's not quite ready to join the Well of All Sparks, if you know what I mean," Ratchet replied and I relaxed slightly.

"Will you keep down?" Bumblebee suddenly shouted. We all stared at him like his had just grew another helm.

"Will you keep down...loading. Information. You know to help fix Prowl." Nice recover.

"That nano-bot creature scramble your circuits?" Bulkhead asked.

"NO!" His door popped open and we stared at him again. "Nooo... My... circuits isn't scrambed! Uh... Thanks for asking!"

Then, he slightly backed out of the medi-lab and started muttering to himself.

"Would you...just...would you..." I was seriously getting worried.

"Is everythin' A'right, Bee?" I asked.

My answer was this: **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!** It would have made my audio receptors blow up had I not covered them, along with everyone else. I wonder how Dad wasn't waking up.

"Sari!" What? "Err... Sorry. I must've had some bad motor oil."

"Bumblebee. Would you put a muffler on it and transform to robot mode?" Optimus said, more than a little annoyed.

"Right... Robot mode..." Bumblebee said, very slowly. He drove to the left and transformed. But I swore I heard something headed towards the loading dock. It sounded kind of like, "Whoa!"

"I feel much better now!" Bumblebee said, with a grin on his faceplates. But I looked around and when no one was looking, I turned invisible and went to check out the voice that went to the loading dock.

I keyed open the door and there sitting in front of a very active All Spark, was the same organic bipedal Bumblebee saved earlier.

_'How did it get aboard?'_ I thought. It was talking to the All Spark. What the Pit? I picked it up by the back of its neck while reappearing.

"How didja get on the ship?" I asked it.

"It followed me home!" Bumblebee lied from where he just came in. "Can I keep it?"

"Ya should be askin' Optimus. Not me." I joked back while the organic crossed its arms and pouted, before saying, "Hey... I'm not an 'it.' I'm a 'she!'"

"So... ya know how ta explain this ta Optimus?" I asked, totally ignoring the organic.

"Actually, I'm narrowing it down to my top five." Bumblebee said, sheepishly.

Then, my comm. link went off. 'Skystreak! You better get down here now!'

I gave the organic to Bumblebee and sprinted to the medi-lab. When I got there, Ratchet pulled out a machine that measured the Sparkbeat. Dad wasn't doing very well.

"Circuit damage is too extensive. I can't keep him stable!" I froze, but before I had time to react at all, the organic's key that was around her neck started glowing. And dragging her towards the berth that held Dad. It was obvious that something happened to her key while in the loading dock with the All Spark, so I lifted her onto the berth and encouraged her to go around to where the wound was.

She held her key near the wound and changed to fit something that looked like a key hole. She carefully inserted it and bright, blue light burst out, blinding us until it died down and Dad's wound was gone. There was no sign that it ever existed, except in our memories but let's not get too sentimental.

Dad groaned, and sat up. "That's... quite the cure." I launched myself at him and we nearly fell to the ground.

~Skystreak, it's okay. I'm fine.~ Dad soothed me.

~Yeah, yeah. Ah'll be the judge of that.~

Optimus sighed and shook his helm. "At this point, nothing surprises me. I've seen more action in this solar cycle then in my entire Cybertron Service career."

Ratchet looked at the vid-screen and said, "Solar cycle's not over yet."

We all looked at the screen and saw the same little bots that attacked Bumblebee looking around the area.

"I think my Dad's looking for me." The organic said, worriedly.

"Well, then." I smiled down at the organic. "What're we waitin' for? Let's get ya to yer dad."

* * *

Since I didn't have a a vehicle mode yet and my Seeker mode is no good in the 'water', I hitched a ride on the back of Optimus' trailer. The water felt cool against my armor, like the coolant back at Fortress Maximus(1).

When we got to the warehouses, the others transformed after Sari, the organic, got out of Ratchet's vehicle mode. She looked up at Ratchet and said, "Don't worry. Humans don't blow up things with those symbols on the side." She pointed at a red and white circle with some kind of squiggly line going through it.

"Really?" Ratchet said wryly. "And here I thought they'd make me an easier target."

~Ya gotta admit, they are pretty easy ta spot.~

Then, a whole bunch of lights were shining at us. Most of the vehicles had flashing lights on them.

A big human(by their standards) yelled through a voice magnifier. "PUT YER HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!"

Bumblebee crouched down and whispered to Sari, "Why do they want us to do that?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I think it makes you less scary or something." So we all raised our servos into the air where the organic could see them.

Something must have been wrong because Sari gasped and shouted, "It's okay! They're friendly! Except the red and white one... He's kinda grumpy! But other than that-!"

A short, tan colored male organic gasped and ran up to Sari. "Sari, thank goodness you are okay." And he gave her a hug.

"So... can we keep 'em?" I had to stifle a giggle at that.

* * *

Lights flashed every second we stood in front of the 'City Hall.' Our team was posing for 'newspaper reporters.' Bulkhead and Optimus were standing in the back, with Optimus closer to the podium, since they were the tallest. Then, Dad and Ratchet were standing in front of them. Bumblebee was standing in front of them with me sitting in front of them, since my wings would be the way.

_'How many newspapers _are_ there?'_ I thought, getting very self-conscious.

Professor Sumdac, Sari's father, spoke into a microphone, since humans can't talk very loudly without one. "I'd like to thank the Autobots, and extend a hand of friendship to Optimus Prime, the leader of this brave band of heroes."

Optimus bent down to shake the Professor's hand with a finger. he straightened up and said to us. "And to think Ultra Magnus told me _not_ to be a hero." He turned to Ratchet and asked, "Is this what it was like in your day?"

Ratchet's face darkened. "The Decepticons didn't give us much to cheer about." I shivered and scooted closer to Dad's stabilizing servos.

* * *

*Deep space: Remains of the _N__emesis_

Starscream sat alone in the bridge on the very throne that Megatron occupied not 50 solar cycles ago. Speaking of which...

"50 solar cycles of searching... But the All Spark is out there. I can _feel it_! And once I find it, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow MY leadership!"

He would have continued ranting to empty space, but he was interrupted by a beeping. "An energy signal?"

The vid-screen zoomed in on a galaxy called The Milky Way, then to a solar system with 9 planets circling a yellow dwarf, then to a green and blue planet labeled 'Earth.'

"Ahh... A very remote sector. Still it looks promising." Starscream mused, his processor racing to form a plan. "_Extremely_ promising."

* * *

**A/N: *gasp! wheeze!* nah, nah! Jk! So, I'm finally done with this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for reading the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers:** **Animated. I only own Skystreak.  
**

* * *

Normal talk

"Talking"

~Bond~

_'Thoughts_'

'Comm. Link'

* * *

_~3rd POV~_

_~Where Bulkhead is~_

The traffic in Downtown Detroit was as good as it got on a Tuesday afternoon. So, in other words, not moving at all.

"Come on! Move it! I might as well be walking here!" one man yelled.

"Hey. Good idea." came Bulkhead's voice. The man looked behind him in time to see Bulkhead transform to robot mode and start walking along the highway, taking care to avoid the human cars.

* * *

_~Where Ratchet is~_

A standard red and white ambulance sat idly on the curb. This was fairly normal, but the ambulance was in a no-parking zone. In addition to that, there were a whole bunch of tickets on the window shield.

A policeman spotted this and stopped next to the ambulance. He wrote another ticker and placed it on the window shield, but it didn't stay there for long because the ambulance transformed into Ratchet.

"Hey! Can't a bot take a stasis nap around here?" he yelled at the policeman.

Then, he grabbed a bunch of the tickets off his window shield, threw them away, and stalked off to find another area to take said stasis nap.

* * *

_~Where Bumblebee and Sari are~_

Bumblebee sat outside of the Burgerbot with Sari in his front seat.

"This is how we humans 'fuel up'," Sari told Bumblebee, then leaned out the window.

"I'll have a Big-bot Burger, large fries, and... a Robo-shake," Sari ordered.

"That'll be $10.95, please. Would you like a pie with that?" a bored sounding voice asked.

"No thank you."

The ordering station turned into a robot and presented Sari with her meal. "Big-bot Burger, large fries, Robo-shake. Have a burger-ific day."

* * *

_~Where Skystreak is~_

Skystreak was at the Detroit Air Field, looking for a vehicle mode.

She found helicopters, jets, airplanes, bombers, and more.

She narrowed it down to the fighter jet and the helicopter.

"Jet means Ah can fly faster...but less maneuverability." She said out loud, weighing the pros and the cons. "Helicopters are awesome at maneuvering, but don't have the speed."

She pondered that for a little longer, then said, "No contest. Jet, it is!"

She scanned it and transformed.

"Sweet!" And with that, she took off.

"This is totally awesome!" she yelled as she did tricks in the sky.

* * *

~Where Prowl is~

A bunch of kids were running around the park, where Prowl was standing next to a statue. He was observing the organic life on the planet Earth and how they interacted with each other.

He stood there for so long, the birds no longer found him a threat and landed wherever they could find space on his armor.

Prowl didn't mind, so he left the birds alone.

One of the kids spotted him and shouted, "Look! It's one of those Autobots!"

The birds flew away, leaving Prowl standing alone next to the statue and a present on his helm.

He reached up to feel his helm then brought it back to his faceplates.

He looked at it with disdain and shook it off his servo frantically.

* * *

~Where Optimus, Skystreak, and Sari are~

Optimus and Skystreak were sitting on the top of a building by a park with Sari sitting on Optimus' shoulder. They were watching human children play on the 'swings', 'monkey bars', and 'slides' that Sari described to them.

Now, they were talking about the sources of life.

"We Autobots are programmed to respect the source of life, and protect it at all costs." Optimus explained to Sari.

"Fer us, that means we must keep the All Spark from the Decepticons."

"That's right. But I've been wondering, Sari. How do you make these new, smaller organics?" Optimus pointed to where two organics were pushing a type of carriage. Inside it, an organic, even smaller than Sari, was squirming around inside it.

Sari got a big grin on her face, leaned over to Optimus' audio finials, and whispered for a long time, Skystreak just looked at them all confused.

After Sari was finished, Optimus had a disturbed look on his face.

"So? How are they made?" Skystreak asked, wanting to know more about organics.

"Er...I don't think it's necessary for you to know about organic reproduction." Optimus replied. "Plus, I don't really want to deal with an angry Prowl."

"Why would Prowl get mad?" Sari asked, her own curiosity piqued.

Optimus only groaned.

* * *

~Later that night. Skystreak POV~

Sari took us to an abandoned warehouse close to the outskirts of the city.

"You guys need a home base. And a ship at the bottom of Lake Eire is...way too far away!" Sari exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "Then, I remember this place"

She pointed around at the warehouse. The others turned on their headlights and shined it around. It was, as the humans say, a wreck.

"So, what do you think?" Sari asked.

"I think... this is what you humans call a real fixer-upper?" Bumblebee shined his light at a rusty oil can.

Bulkhead tested how high the ceiling was, and when he found it was tall enough so that he could stretch, he did so and sat down heavily.

"Anywhere I can power down for a few mega-cycles is okay by me."

"Me too." I stretched and collapsed cockpit first onto Bulkhead.

And, at that moment, we heard sirens. We all turned towards it.

"You hear that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Looks like someone needs our help." Optimus said. "Autobots..."

"I know..." Bulkhead sighed. "Transform and roll out."

We made our way to the emergency. There was a fire not far from where our new base was.

Optimus immediately started shooting the fire with fire repellant foam. I grabbed a hose from Optimus' trailer and also started shooting the fire. Ratchet used his magnets to catch parts of the building that was falling. Bulkhead protected the humans by catching parts of the collapsing building while Dad used his jetpack to blow out the fire. Bumblebee went into the building to get the humans trapped in there.

That's when I noticed the little camera-bots that have been following us around since we got here.

~Look, Dad.~ I thought dryly. ~We're on the news.~

The fire was put out in a matter of nanokliks.

For whatever reason, the humans started cheering for us.

Well, whatever. All I want to do now is go back to our new base and choose a room.

* * *

_*Ruins of_ The Nemesis*

A news report was playing on the main screen of the bridge.

"We're here live on the scene as the Autobots once again earn their title as Detroit's newest superheroes-"

The rest of the report was cut off as Starscream smirked.

"Enjoy it while you can, _heroes_..." Starscream sneered. "You're about to take a fall."

And he began his scheming

* * *

*Skystreak's POV*

"A new way of transportation?" Optimus cleared up with Professor Sumdac.

"That is correct." he replied excitedly in his weird human accent.

"And ya want me ta be in the airshow?" I asked.

He nodded. "It will be a perfect opportunity to help solidify the Autobot-human alliance."

"Ah suppose it would give me a chance ta stretch my wings." I mused.

"Then, I suppose you can do it, Skystreak." Optimus approved.

"Fantastic!" Professor Sumdac said. "I will make arrangements as soon as possible."

"C'mon, OP. Let's go back ta base." i chirped as I made my way to the door. I was amazed we could even fit in the building.

Anyways, we transformed and made our way to base.

'I can't wait for the airshow!' I said to Optimus through the comm. link.

"Just be careful, okay Sky?" Optimus asked.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Don't wanna worry Dad. Or daddy for that matter, even though he's on Cybertron'

_'I miss Daddy...'_

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
